The Darkness Within
by Nevina Ashewalker
Summary: The world of Eorzea falls victim to chaos within the city in the desert Ul'dah, the warriors of light vanishing after the trials on the coils and the imperials gathering their strength. But somewhere else in the world, another fight is about to break loose, the dragons and Ishgard, without knowledge of their coming, is up to a dark-filled one to prevent a massacre.
1. Prologue Personal Message

Some words before the story: 

This story was the second i made and want to make it into something bigger, the first one was very character focused on actual people that were in my Free Company, but due to some problems, i was almost forced to stop as most of the people that were in the FC left it to start a new one. This of course left my FC in shambles and it's slowly gaining it's composure.

After that incident, i started writing again but this time... i didn't had a motive or a motivation for doing so other than... i wanted to try writing something of my own for others to read and enjoy, i may not be the best at it but it's something i always liked to do, express my imagination into a story.

About me... I'm actually a very simple and boring person, i have some friends but even i prefer being alone as i fear to say or do something that makes them mad and leave me, i don't actually know what to do with my life... I wanted to have a job playing games, be it a reviewer or a player, but that involves Youtube, and that is where it might not work, as being just another gamer or streamer in the middle of all the successful content creators feels overwhelming and prevents my brain from actually trying to accomplish something. I like to consider my life a Jack of all Trades, i am intelligent, i have a liking for social gatherings, i play games and interact with others, when practice for a job, i learn it really fast as i am a action oriented person which learns faster by doing, but i don't have the experience to move much further than that... and to do that i might lose something in return... Focusing on being a good friend is what keeps most of my head occupied lately.

So i started writing, and i need help, not money help, but just help in showing this story around, its the only thing i ask of any of you that reads this story, is that you share it around, even comment on what you thought of it in the comments below, if people see it, it might boost my low ego to continue and write more, so please, help me do this, if i can make one single person enjoy a single chapter of mine, i would be most happy.

Thank you for your time, i hope you enjoy this Prologue  
PS: I wrote this message after i posted this part, i will add the Part 1 right now.

* * *

 _ **Eorzea, a land devastated by the primal Bahamut and separated by the war, kept on standing tall, but it's problems were being fixed, one by one, by the warriors of light and the Scions. These included dealing with the Empire heavy Allagan weapon known as Ultima Weapon, the primals that were appearing and draining the aether from the areas, helping in taking in the Domans that were driven out by the Empire, to even dealing with Bahamut itself inside it's prison and coil.**_

 _ **But now, a new menace had appeared, the dragons were back and they were attacking Ishgard, the attack on sultana and the unified Grand Companies, and the Scions pursuit, even the death of the Warriors of Light was a turning point in the peace of this world. Few knew its reason to be, but most did know, Ascians were behind it and the Scions were the only ones able to deal with them, but without any Warriors of Light, how could they?**_

Arriving by itself, was a fully cloaked figure, walking through the steps of faith, heading to Ishgard, through the intense blizzard. The person would have been walking slowly, a hour already, the snow not allowing any sight on how close it was to the gates, around it only bodies covered in white, both dragons and people, the bridge stained in red from the blood of both.

It's sight seemed to not affect the lone idiot, which, inside all that, heard a moan, looking about was able to find a still alive soldier, wounds that seemed deep on his chest, armor tore to shreds, a arm and leg missing. The idiot would come close, kneel before the man which looked at the hooded one, lifting is remaining arm slowly and shaky as if asking for help, only to just drop after some seconds, he was lucky to have survived so long in this climate. Between the sound of the strong wind and the snow hitting, he could hush some final words which the idiot heard:

"Get... to safety... the password is... walk... in the l-l-light of..."

And no more words could be heard, what was left of that man's life was taken by those words. The hooded figure nodded once, using the snow next to the man, it covered the body, as if it was giving it a proper burial. Standing up, it stood there, for some minutes before starting to walk again, looking around as if to search for any danger, before it saw some shadows in the distance, coming from the way it was heading. The figures would get close, soldiers by the looks of it, three of them, one differently armored than the other two, who were armored the same as the buried one. The middle one did not shown any signs of aggression but when close enough, it drew on his sword and pointed at the hooded idiot, saying.

"Who are you? Why would you walk the sacred steps of Ishgard? Identify yourself or fall to my blade right now!"

The figure was not tall, it was actually pretty short compared to these guards, but not Lalafel sized, the cloak was thick and proper for these storms, which would be to assume that the one in it was not large at all. No words would be said, as the figure would stand still, the guards would start walking slowly to it before the leader would stop them, and for a reason, he knew what was going to happen. The figure would fall forward, the walk through the steps with unforgivable storm was suicide and walking that far was beyond anyone's physical capabilities, and this is no different as the figure hit the ground, not moving. The leader would kneel before the figure and be surprised, as he could hear something, in a low, pained tone.

"W-alk...in... the...light of...I-i-ish...gard..."

The leader would be baffled as he heard those words, it was the password of refuge, only Ishgardians knew it, so how could a mysterious person could know it? The ideas in his mind were a wreck but he took no time, he had to know who was this person asking for refuge. His hand moved down, taking a closer inspection of the cloak, opening it only enough to see the face of figure, which would make him look back at his soldiers and point back the way they came.

"Both of you, go back quickly to Ishgard and inform my family that i will bring a refuge, i will take her myself to the manor!"

The guards looked at each other and wandered the same thing after hearing the leader, he said her which meant the one on the floor was a woman, but no time to waste, they saluted and started to run back to the city. The leader would look back at the woman, the skin was fairly normal, the face was thin probably due to lack of eating and proper drinking but what did call for most of his attention was the black scales on her cheeks and the same color spiny horns pointing forward, in his mind, the woman was a beauty but a race that he never saw before, so he didn't wanted to let her die, after all she did spoke the words of refuge. He would slowly pick up the woman to his back, moving her up, her arms over his shoulders and his arms holding her thighs to keep her steady. He sighed, looking to the side at her and looked down after, before starting to walk slowly, as he spoke lowly.

"You managed the impossible by yourself... but i will make it possible for you, please hold on for a while longer, i will save you"

She would not answer as it seemed that all her strength left her body, leaving her unconscious but not completely, as her arm would slowly wrap around his neck, making sure she held on tight. He would smile, seeing there was still life in her, making him more motivated to get the woman proper care.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Part 1 - The Awakening

Days have passed since that time on the bridge...

In a large manor, the life was going smoothly, the waiters and maids were working on keeping on the house, the family members would be talking between each other, drinking and feasting as they wish, but something was different, all of them were talking about the second son of the lord and his deed on bringing a refugee to the house on his own accord. Until a massive hit was heard from deeper in the manor, on the Lord's meeting room, a hit that sounded like a fist on wood, after that, just words.

"Are you mad?! You don't even know that refugee or if she is still alive, or even if she is part of the enemy in disguise! What drove you to this decision? Days passed and you come up with that?"

The son would move his hand and tap his chest, a look filled with determination is revealed on his face, confronting his father.

"It's my decision father, and i told you before why i took her in, she knew the words of refuge, how could she if she isn't even from here? She must be someone that survived in the battle some time ago and that the guards allowed her the password, i have two knights that heard the same as me."

The father would place his hand on his head, trying to calm down from the situation, he knew his son did the right thing, but other matters had to be addressed.

"Even if that is a fact, this can make our family look bad for taking in a stranger that ends up being the enemy, and we don't have a good standing already! Other houses will mock ..."

Before the Lord could finish, a maid knocks at the door before entering, giving a apologetic bow to both the lord and the son, as she looks at the young one

"My apologies my lord for coming in so suddenly, but your guest began waking up!"

She said that with a smile, as she slowly leave the room after that. The son would turn to the lord and bow lightly before turning to leave the room, but not before the lord would speak some last words.

"You are in charge of her, anything that happens is your responsibility!"

The son says nothing and leaves the study, frowning from what his father said and the dismissal of support, not that he cared, he wanted to know who was that foolish adventurer that would roam into the bridge with such a blizzard and managed to get that far. After walking to his bedroom, where the guest was, he motions the maids to leave, leaving them alone in the room. Near the bed, he would see the now uncloaked woman, her hair jet black with highlights red, the horns he saw before on the side of her face, and the scales on her neck and face all with a matching black color, but now he saw something else, her now open ruby colored eyes, surrounded by red rings around the eye itself, almost like the limbal rings that dragons had on their eyes. His face could show a frown from looking at those eyes but he could not deny that those, along with the face of the girl made her look like a pure beauty, this time, as she had been well cared for and the color returned to her face.

"Hey there... are you feeling better my lady?"

The woman would be silent for a while, before she would look around at the room, making her confused as how she got to that place, the last she remembers was being in that bridge and seeing three figures in the distance, after that, she remembers nothing, as if when those appeared, she lost consciousness. Her lips would part as she spoke slowly and lightly.

"W-where am i? Did i made it to Ishgard?..."

The son would only smile, looking at the woman, relieved that she was feeling good enough to wake up and talk.

"Well, you are in Ishgard yes, but only made it to two hundred yalms from the gates which is already quite a distance, that was impressive if i say so myself. Me and my companions found you and brought you in, currently you are in my house, in the manor of House Dzamael."

A look of sadness fills her face, as she closes her eyes, thinking back on the bridge, when she buried the soldier that aided her on the password.

"I guess... that dead soldier words were true..."

She would slowly sit up on the bed, only for the sheets to fall down to her lap, revealing her naked self, she was not aware, but the man was, and quickly turned his head with cheeks red as he tries not to stare at the beautiful voluptuous chest that the small woman possessed and her fair skin covered with some scales in some places, as he tries to speak clearly.

"My lady... do cover yourself... the maids took your clothes off to care for you better."

Only when he said so, she looked down and blushed deeply, pulling the sheets up to cover her front before looking up at him, not knowing what to say with this scene. She finally decides to say something and nods

"I need to find the leader of Ishgard... my land needs support and Eorzea currently is in chaos. Please, may you help me?"

"We may need to talk with my father... but it might be hard at the time, as we are not in a good standing with the other houses, so you might want to take some time to better rest yourself. How does that sound?"

On her face could still be seen a blush but she would nod as she understood the issue at the moment, no one said it would be easy nor that there would be a army waiting to help them, from what she saw, even Ishgard had their own share of problems. Time she decided what to do, and that was... to work for it, so she looks at him with a determinant face.

" I want to help in any trouble Ishgard is in! Please, i want to earn your people's help!"

Something inspired the son, something made him want to help this woman, even if she was pretty much unknown to him, he wanted to help after looking at her determination.

" As you wish, but do tell me your name first, then is more rest for you, agreed?"

The woman could only move her head up and down after hearing that, her small lips part as she slowly talks.

"Ashewalker... Nevina Ashewalker..."

He would frown as he heard the name, he knew he heard it from somewhere... but where... then finally it clicked in his head, the name was familiar for one reason, one dead reason to be more precise.

"That name... one of the warriors of light had that name!"

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	3. Part 2 - The Dark

The woman in the bed knew exactly what the man was talking about, more than other did. She would tilt her head down, her face changing to one of sadness as a tear rolls down her cheek. The man knew he touched a sensitive subject so he was about to talk when she did it for him

" That was my sister... Alyshia Ashewalker... which is why you know our name... I was traveling with her and the other warriors of light... i was nothing compared to them, i still did everything i could to help... b-b-but... it wasn't enough..."

The man would feel guilty to have remembered Nevina of her past, he shook his head and looked at her with a worried face.

" My lady, please dry those tears, crying doesn't fit a maiden as yourself. I know it might seem a bit harsh to say this but if you really are determined to help us, you should rest today and start tomorrow, how does that sound?"

She would stop crying slowly, cleaning her cheeks and shaking her head, before she looks back at him and show a more determined face, to him, she knew what was important just from that look and the tears she was shedding a moment ago.

"Now that's more like it, and from the look on your face you want to get started right away don't you? Well i will gladly help you, but since you were helping the warriors you should know how to fight. Tell me, what kind of style do you use, since i will gather armor and a weapon for yourself"

She would shake her head, as she offered a smile to the man.

"That won't be necessary, would you turn around for a moment? I need to stand up"

He would be confused, he was offering to manage armor for her and she doesn't need it? It was very strange, but he would turn around and not look, as much as he wanted to see her. All he could hear was her standing up, her seemly small feet touching the carpet and the bed returning to the normal shape as she had left it, what did surprise him was after, as a light shines and instantly vanishes, the sound of something armored and heavy is heard. He quickly turns around in safety to check what it was before his mind was almost blow... The thin, small girl that he had rescued that was naked a moment ago was now fully armored, armor he had never seen before, it was clad in red and black, along with a chest piece that went down to her ankles like a coat. All that surprised him, but what felt more mysterious was that everything she was wearing, he had seen before, it was all armor that looked like Allagan.

"Lady Ashewalker, if i may... i have two questions... How were you able to change into that armor like it was nothing, with just a flash of light? And I saw those patterns and metal before in books, how come you are using Allagan armor? No one seems to be able to work it ..."

Nevina knew where she got the armor, it was from the depths of the planet itself but to say that to someone would be the same as a drunk man telling a story.

" Well to answer you..."

Her answer was halted as a maid comes in the room after knocking twice, looking inside before bowing down in respect.

" My lord... your father requested your and the guest's presence in his study and... oh... i brought some clothing but seem it wasn't needed, my lord is always so thoughtful after all"

He was about to answer back before she left, making him sigh as he would look at Nevina.

"I guess we should check what father wants, please accompany me"

Nevina would nod and follow him out of the room, while she was following, she looked around to the halls and decoration, it was all very different from what she was used to, making her wonder if she really belonged in a house this rich. Soon they arrive at the study, where his father would stand to receive them a lord would do, but this time he actually frowned at his sight was placed on what the woman was wearing, remembering something from the past and grabs his sword from it's sheath, pointing it at her.

" I was about to receive you nicely to our house but not before i demand answers! Why are you wearing allagan? Who are you exactly?! "

The son was appalled with the sudden change of behavior his father just had, he would frown and talk back.

"Father! Is that a way to receive our guest?! Have you gone mad?"

The father would wave his hand in dismissal, ignoring what his own son had just said.

"Hush boy! She may be a thief or a descendant of allag herself, we should not trust them! Now, answer my question!"

Nevina would be surprised but she would not flinch, but instead, would go closer until the tip of the sword was a inch away from her forehead.

"My name is Nevina Ashewalker, sister to the warrior of light Alyshia Ashewalker, and this armor i wear was found deep within the planet when the warriors of light were fighting and preventing the return of Bahamut itself, i was with them when they vanished, my own sister saved my life by sacrificing hers. So if you have anything to say is thank you for preventing another calamity and i'm sorry for your sister's passing!"

Her words were not spoken lightly has she was raising her tone, but that was not the only thing rising. A dark aura started to surround her, the air in the room seem to slowly thin out before she grabbed the blade of the sword and pull it out of the way, the strength would throw the sword and stick on the stone wall. After that she would extend her right hand to him, making him back away which was a good idea as something forms on her hand, soon it glows red and black and extends as a massive greatsword, glowing with red color lines.

" If you allow yourself to point a weapon at myself without even knowing who i am, then i shall the same to show the same welcome, you ungrateful bastard!"

Both man were surprised by the change of attitude but more for that weapon she formed out of nowhere and the dark aura surrounding her, the man behind her would place his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Please remain yourself calm, my father didn't mean what he did, it was just a surprise for him for certain, so please, holster your weapon"

Nevina would sigh as the aura around her would vanish and she would fit her sword behind her back with one hand and hook it on it's holster, on closer inspection, the sword was actually her height, so she seemed to be quite strong.

"My apologies... i have a short temper when someone insults my family..."

The young man would shake his head and smile at Nevina

" Its quite alright, my father spoke out of term... so... father, what is it that you wanted?"

The lord would slowly get is composure back, taking a deep breath as he looks at both of them. He decided to stay quiet about the questions he had posed her for his safety.

"Ah Yes... my apologies, my behavior was not... proper... Anyway, i want to hear what you have to say, why come to Ishgard?"

Nevina would nod as she would move to the window on her right. When there, she places her hand over the glass and slowly talks.

"Dragons...a whole army sized group is coming this way... They ravaged my town and now they are coming here..."

The first single word make both of them men gasp, the rest would make them worried.

(To be continued)


	4. Part 3 - The Idea

The woman would turn around, looking at both men that gasped suddently from her words. She would tilt her head as if wondering something in her mind, it was quite strange to her.

"I'm sorry but... you both seem surprised... I heard Ishgard was in a constant war agains't the dragons, don't you have troops ready to fight them?"

The question did ring a true question, if a city was always at war with dragons, how would more surprise the ones in Ishgard? Both men would look at each other as if surprised by something that she said, before the father would shake his head as he looked at Nevina.

"It is true, we are always in a constant war agains't dragons but... i shall let my son give you the details..."

The father would pull on his chair and sit down, his arms over the table, hand holding the other as he would lean forward to the hands, in deep thought. His son would nod his head to his father and would take two steps torwards the woman.

"The truth is... whenever dragons attack, the timing of their attacks is spacious, it gives us time to regroup our guards and dragoons, rebuild walls and fortify them... but the last attack was four days ago... one day before you arrived at our bridge. Did you not see them?"

Nevina would be the one surprised now, she would open her eyes wide as she would shake her head, her mouth would open to talk slowly this time.

"But... they attacked my town a week ago... i rushed here as fast as i cou... Wait... was there a massive red dragon with eyes yellow leading the pack?

The man would shake his head in response to her, making her talk back.

" Then the group that attacked here was not the one that attacked my town! They are still coming! I'm going to see your leader and talk about this directly!"

She would turn to the door and quickly leave. The son was going to stop her but no words came out as they were too late, the father would look at his son and sigh, he quickly picked up his quill and wrote a message on a paper, before folding it and handing it to his son.

" Go after her... and find out about this group of dragons coming, you have my permission to use our house's name for your invetigation. Show me you really want to be responsible for this woman."

The son was surprised, his father has not done anything like this before, but there was no time, he would nod and salute his father, before quickly running off the office. The father would stand before moving to his sword stuck on the stone wall by the woman, taking it out, the looking at it's blade and the reflection.

" He is just like i was...perhaps he will do good in these dark days that aproach us... May the light shine upon us all..."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Nevina would stop as she left the house, looking around at the streets but not knowing where to go, the city was new ground for her and everyone was looking down at her like she was a rude outsider or just another guard. Her height did not help as she was the same height as children. After some moments trying to decide what to do, she feels a hand on her shoulder, caressing it, it was the man from before, the one that helped her.

"Now now... you should have a guide in this new city you are in, the streets are not exactly easy for newly arrivals. Let me be that guide, and take it slow, i know your intentions are pure, but nothing can be solved in a hurry, my lady"

She was in a rush but she knew he spoke true, she would slowly nod as she sighed, placing her hand on her chest before taking a deep breath, calming down.

"You are right... thank you... but you know, you are being somehow rude... you know my name but yours is still unknown to me"

He would instantly blush somehow, knowing that to be true. After all that happened he worried not about a simple matter as his name, but he thought that if she was to trust him, she had to know his name. His hand raises behind his neck, scratching it before he takes a deep breath, saluting the small Au Ra.

"My apologies, you are right. My name is Edgewood Dzamael, capitan of the guard of Ishgard, it is my duty to make sure the people of Ishgard are feeling safe and sound to continue their normal lives. You may call me Edge as my comrades do."

She would look at him, trying to stay serious but she couldn't, once glance at that blush made her smile before starting to giggle, she would place her hand in front of her mouth as she did so. That would both bring happiness to Edge, but also make him blush further, it was the first time he was hearing her laugh, after all that happened, she could still laugh, it warmed his heart for sure, so he didn't mind taking this one. She would slowly stop before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, i didn't wanted to sound rude by laughing... it's been so long since i did laugh like that... i apreciate it but for now, could you take me to who is responsible for Ishgard? I want to warn him or her of the danger and help in the fight."

He would nod before thinking, talking with Archbishop was out of the question, as he would only take visits from important people, but the tribunal could and would listen, but would they do anything? He thinks for some moments before having an idea.

"I know, i will take you to the tribunal, i will ask for a audience so they can hear your plight and explain what you will do to help, i'm sure they will at least concider it!"

She would before he points to where they needed to go, down the street but up the steps to the Pillars. Some minutes after roaming the streets, they arrive in front of the tribunal. He would stop before looking beside him to Nevina.

"One thing you should know... we have laws here that keep order, so... you will only speak when allowed and explain in detail, let them hear your whole story, and if they do not listen... there is one thing that will show your determination and truth..."

Her head would tilt, wondering what it was, she wasn't very good with politics, she always left that with her late sister, but at this point she would do anything.

"My determination and truth? What are you speaking of?"

Edge would look at Nevina, knowing she was confused, before his eyes peered up to the hilt of her greatsword, thinking deeply to himself before shaking his head, he did not wanted to trouble her mind with this.

"Do not mind... i'm sure it will not come to that far... come on, let's go inside"

That far? What could be so decisive that would be concidered too far? Those words resounded in her mind, but her determination did not, she trusted Edge. As he walks up the steps, she would follows, focusing and getting herself ready to deal with a fight she never had before, politics.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Part 4 - The Decision

Walking to the Tribunal of Ishgard, the main door was wide and the doors of steel, a single push on the right one would open it, revealing the torch lit, traditional style room, it was wide and large, the people walking inside were many scholars that were studying it's libraries, others were lawyers and even judges. Both would walk past the door and close it behind them, the ones inside would not even glance their way, maybe they were too busy or even they were that stuck up? These thoughts ran through her mind before Edge would turn to her and smile, pointing to the door right in the other side of the room.

"I shall go arrange an emergency council, it shall take sometime to arrange everyone here, so please, be patient. Try not to bother anyone, some people around here are very busy and tend to be very rude if you do."

Nevina would nod her head before Edge walked to the doors on the other side of the room. In her mind she wondered what she could do, but then she remembered, the records here could have some information on Bahamut, it was a long shot but worth a try. She waited enough time for the doors on the left and right side to open so she had a look inside, seem that the left one was the room she wanted. Moving there she pushed the metal door and entered, only to be astonished by the big room with massive shelves, all filled with books and records, her mouth was almost wide open to the sight, she never thought to see something this she was looking around to find a responsible, only to find a elezen girl, picking up books and putting them back into place. Moving slowly so her armor did not make too much noise, she would tap the girl shoulder to get her attention, which she does and smiles back to Nevina.

"Hello, how may i help you miss…. wait…. are those… s-s-scales and h-h-h-horns?!"

Those last words were heard louder, everyone in that room was now looking at Nevina and it was feeling quite uncomfortable and were bothering her… it seems that just speaking of horns or scales would set up the residents of this city due to dragons. She would just slowly speak, not to start trouble.

"Uhm… Yes… they are… i'm one of the Au Ra you see? We are a race that are progeny of dragons… which is why we have scales and horns…"

The words sounded soft and innocent, but the girl seem to not know anything about it, to her, all that seemed important was the word dragon and that Nevina had similarities to dragons, she was shaking in place before a man came behind the girl and touched her shoulder.

"Dear Alera, i'm sure you have your right to be alarmed, but like this woman said, she is of the Au Ra, they are a humanoid race like us, she doesn't mean harm as she seems quite lovely and polite. Go continue your work, i will help our friend here, alright?"

The girl seemed like her switch was just pushed, calming almost instantly, taking a deep breath before turning to Nevina and bowing down apologetically. The man would look at Nevina and smile

"My apologies for Alera… she doesn't know much of the outside world, and your race being as it is, did scare her a bit so please, pay no harm to her. Now… My name is Rolan, i'm a scholar and i take care of the record room. How can a man like myself help you here?"

Nevina would smile, placing her arms down against her body and giving a polite bow before speaking.

"Greetings, my name is Nevina Ashewalker. I'm sorry for causing trouble when i mean none. I came to this room hoping to find some information on the Primal Bahamut while i wait for Edge to come back from arranging a council."

Rolan would perk his eyebrows before thinking for some moments, looking around the room before his eyes coming back to Nevina

"Ah you know Edgewood? Then i'm sure by now he is done arranging the council, he is quite convincing with people. As for the information you seek, i believe i have something… Shall you go find him and come back later? These records are wide, it may take some time to find what you need"

She would nod, as she does Edge comes into the room and smiles as she finds Nevina. He walks to her and Rolan and nod.

"Ah, you are here, makes things easier then, the council is ready, so shall we go? Thank you for taking care of my friend here, professor."

Rolan would smile and would offer a nod

"It was no trouble at all my dear student, your friend just wanted to find some information, which i should get to, please be on your way, you know the council is not fond of waiting."

He would turn and head deeper into the room. Edge would look down at Nevina and smile before motioning her to come along, which she does closely, leaving the record room. As they are out, Edge would turn to Nevina and smile.

"Now… remember what i told you… speak when you are allowed to and explain in detail what you are asked."

She nodded, she remembered what he said before but still, she was nervous, which makes her approach Edge a bit, her shoulder was against his forearm due to the differences in heights, making him smile as he knew what she was feeling. Soon after they were opening the door to the courtroom, which, in Nevina's idea, was quite different from what she was used to. In front of them was a two way staircase, which was going around what looked like a arena further down on a lower floor, the rest of the room was quite dark, only lit up with torches in the most important places, like the audience, judge and council seats. After walking around the arena, she is led to the middle podium, facing the now filled council seats, the judge standing in the middle of them, which starts speaking soon as both Edge and Nevina stand in the right place.

"Emergency Council is now in session! The council will hear the defendant's name."

Nevina would gulp but would keep her calm, as she raises her head and speaks in a clear tone.

"Your honor, council members, thank you for having me here on short notice… my name is Nevina Ashewalker."

As she speaks her name, the council start whispering to each other, Edge's face would frown as he was seeing something that was not normal this soon. The judge would speak loud " Order!", making the council come back into silence.

"Ashewalker… as in the warrior of light Ashewalker? We are aware that their leader was named Ashewalker, are you the same?"

Nevina would shake her head, looking down a bit as she remembered her sister.

"Afraid not, your honor... The one you speak of is my elder sister, Alyshia Ashewalker, who was lost in the fight against the revival of the primal Bahamut along her comrades...she saved me from being trapped with them…"

The council would not speak this time, they would tilt their heads down as if showing respect to Nevina in this situation. The judge would speak slowly.

"I see… our apologies for your lost… But this is not the reason you came to Ishgard is it? The son of Dzamael told us of something else you wish to speak with us"

She would look up and nod, moving forward to place her hands on the tall podium, she was quite small for a Au Ra.

"Yes… I came to Ishgard to warn you all of a threat that shall hit us in less than a week… My village five days ago was destroyed by dragons led by a massive red scaled dragon with yellow eyes. I ran as they attacked but some of the smaller dragons flew off in the attack by order of the red one, which spoke in a dialect i did not understand, in direction of Ishgard. So i ran… and journed here. Three days ago i arrived at your city steps, where i almost froze to death, if not for Edge's help here i would have perished. But to come to the point, i wanted to warn you of the incoming dangers and i want to help in the fight!"

After she stops, the council started discussing louder, the discussions went from finding hard to believe what she was saying to it was still too soon for them to attack again, the same arguments she heard at Dzamael's house. The judge would yell louder to find order in the room before speaking.

"Now… Miss Ashewalker, what you are speaking of is clearly menacing, but we had years of scholars studying and attacks against dragons to know that it is too soon for them to attack… but it came also into consideration that they have not attacked outside villages that have nothing to do with Ishgard before… Your warnings are confusing as some opportunistic people tend to do from time to time, trying to get importance or gil, we cannot believe your words without proof i'm afraid…"

Nevina expression would change to a mad face, she was about to explode on the council before Edge held her shoulder, shaking his head to head as she looked at him, trying to stop her. Instead he would speak himself.

"I hoped we would not come to this but… Your honor...If proof is what you need, then by Dzamael's name, i shall invoke her right for proof by combat!"

She would immediately look at him surprised at what he just spoke, but not as more as the judge and the council. the judge would speak quickly

"Capitan! Have you gone mad?! Sure she has the right but surely you know what that involves! By invoking your house's name, you may be striped of it and everything your family owns if her information is wrong, or even put to death along side your friend if you lose in the arena! These are not normal combats, they are to the death! Why putting so much trust in a outsider?"

The expression on Nevina's face would turn into worried more than surprised now, why would he put so much trust into her? Why go this far? But even so, his face did not change, it was filled with determination, more than they had seen him before, as if he wanted to take his father's words and finally take responsibility for his actions and decisions.

"Because your honor… I have seen Miss Ashewalker's determination! Who would be fool enough to walk our steps during a raging blizzard? The thought itself is suicide, but she did it, even gave one of our a proper burial in the snow on the bridge, not only that, but she came to warn us… complete strangers to her about an incoming attack on our city. If she trusted and believed us to heed to her words, why betray them? Let us show her that Ishgard can stand against any threat, specially dragons! So if putting my house and life on the line is what it takes for Ishgard to take up arms, then i shall do that and more!"

His expression never changed, his tone may have been raised but the words did not sound deaf in that courtroom, even some scholars in the audience were amazed at that determination, as he ends the speech, he slams his hand down on the podium, affirming his position. The judge would think for some moments before nodding.

"Very well...we shall have a trial by combat! We shall gather two of our strongest warriors and face her in the arena behind you, and that shall be now. Please go to the floor below and get ready Miss Ashewalker… You shall be fighting alongside Captain Dzamael… Council adjourned!"

The council starts getting up and leaving before Nevina would look at Edge with a worried face.

"Wha… what he said isn't true right?... Wait… this is what you meant before...isn't it?"

Edge would nod as he looked at Nevina's eyes, noticing those red limbal rings that were somehow shivering.

"I have taken responsibility for you, remember? You trusted me, i trust you… So let's go, you better be ok with taking a life… because that's what we need to do now"

She was afraid but she had done it before, and would do it again if needed, but something weird she noticed… While looking back at Edge's eyes, she could see that he was way more scared than she was, maybe he had not taken a life before? It was to be seen. Both of them moved through a stairwell down to the floor below to the armory, where Edge got himself ready with his sword and shield of choice, as Nevina would keep her greatsword, but meanwhile, she was looking at him getting ready, his face had not changed but his eyes could be seen shivering.

 _ **Some minutes later**_

The gate to the arena with a floor of sand opens, both Nevina and Edge go inside and to the middle, before looking around, on the upper floor the council was watching, even Edge's father was in the audience, expressionless. Seeing that, Edge felt more pressured to do the right thing, gripping his shield and sword harder before his worries were almost taken away by a small and gentle voice beside him

"Relax… if it gets too hard for you, i will carry the weight for you… just… don't die…"

Nevina would say softly, allowing him to relax his grip, giving a nod back to the girl, she was right, he couldn't panic there, or that would cost him his life. Shaking his head a couple of times, his previous face of determination returned to him at the same time as the gate on the opposite side of the arena, revealing two knights, both owning armor clad in pure white and blue, this would make Edge frown and look up at the judge on the upper floor with a angry face.

"Hey! This was not part of the sentence! Why are you putting us against two of the Heaven's Ward!" 

The judge would sigh and shake his head. The Heaven's Ward were very strong warriors that were the guards of the Archbishop itself, there were twelve of them at one time and only the strongest would be invited to join them if they were missing one.

"I mentioned two of our strongest warriors… and you accepted… Give up now and your house shall receive the consequences. Now… Warriors, if you are ready… Let the trial by combat begin!"

Both the white clad knights would get armed, one wielding a massive axe, the other sword and shield like Edge. Nevina would take hold of her greatsword that would start glow with red lines around it and launch herself at the axe wielding one, she knew that she had to fight against the heavy weapon knight, or Edge wouldn't be able to hold for long. Her swing of her greatsword was hard, but was only a warning one, showing the knight that she wasn't afraid of him, the swing sounded very loud as it hit the axe that was being used to block the hit, the sand under them raised dust from just the weight. The knight would hold it in place and speak.

"Gah! To think a small girl like you have so much strength in her… I won't go easy on you then!"

He would push Nevina away some meters, getting his bearings before quickly acting, a aura forms around it, which when it swings vertically, a wave of energy is released in her direction which she cuts in half using her greatsword, half hitting the floor next to her while the other flowing up in direction of the upper floor, but only hitting the wall three meters down from the audience. Meanwhile Edge had began his fight against the other knight in a sword and shield fight, both equally skilled in a direct confrontation, trying to overpower the other but no avail. He decides to change his tactic, he waits for a strike from the knight to block with his shield and drive his sword away, before spinning in place to his left, giving momentum and balance to move his sword down, a white aura gathering around the blade, which he swings upwards, sending white energy around it to the knight, who takes the hit with a smirk on his face.

"Ehehehe, You should pay attention to your partner as well!"

Those words made him quickly look to his left, but it was not Nevina that he saw, the energy that the axe wielder sent was a distraction for Nevina to stay in place and block while he would charge at Edge, swinging his axe with the side part against him, sending him flying fast against the far wall. As he hits the wall, blood comes out from his mouth, he probably cracked a rib or two with that hit, would have been worse if his armor was not as protective. The axe wielder would laugh, looking at Edge

"You are the captain that had been suggested time and time again to join the Heaven's Ward? Where is the bloodlust? The will to fight? A rich boy like you doesn't have what it takes to join our ranks! No wonder he told us to take you and that girl out!"

They started laughing as they started walking to Edge, slowly, but quickly he answers.

"S-s-seems like...You are forgetting someone…"

The knights wonder what he meant but quickly remember, they quickly look to their right, only to see Nevina in a stance, standing straight, her left foot in front of her right, holding her greatsword in front of her, both hands, surrounded herself in a red aura, sparks of darkness showing at times around her body, her eyes closed, as if concentrating. The knight in sword and shield charges at Nevina quickly, but unfortunately for him, that was the last mistake he ever done, she was waiting patiently for that, which when he gets two meters away from her, she tilts her weapon down and quickly swings up which alone would aim directly at under his the knight's arm that held the shield, dismembering him right there, but that wasn't over, she swung quickly around to the other arm harder, cutting his right arm as she leaps up, that balance allows her to hold her weapon over her head quickly and swing down with the gravity's help, cleaving him in half, leaving both halves separate as blood spills out on her and on the sand. That attack took a single second to perform, the council and audience were baffled at her expertise in fighting, except for one person, that being Edge's father who had seen that power in his own house, just not in actual action.  
Edge slowly started standing up, still holding his weapon in hand, his shield away from him, glaring at the axe wielding knight who was speechless at the strength of the girl she had been fighting. Edge speaks slowly.

"Who… told you to take us out? Who… is against our victory?"

The knight would look at Edge and laugh, speaking after

"That's above your paygrade kid! But now you made me mad! You two are going do..GAH!"

Something had stopped him from talking, and that was a something that was followed with a very large sound of metal being hit twice. He looked down, only to see the Nevina's Greatsword penetrating this chest, leaving him speechless again, but this time Nevina would speak

"Talking in a duel… how stupid can you be?... If you are going to talk while in a fight to the death… then you deserve death…"

Edge couldn't be more agreeable, he went close to to the already wounded knight and with one swing, cleave his head off from his body. Seem that the energy from that fight made him merciless, something he was not. His eyes look up to the audience but more to the judge.

"The Victory is ours! Now you will listen to us!"

From the gate where the knights came, another voice would sound

"It's not over yet kid… the real fight starts now"

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
